


Snowball is Safe

by jacquelee



Series: Jane the ISN reporter [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning back at home, a big surprise is waiting for Jane and Amelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball is Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Minor Character.

Jane and Amelia both slept peacefully for the first time in more than a year. They had set an alarm pretty early both thinking that the ISN people would get them early enough for them to be briefed and for Jane to go into the mask and get made a bit more representative than she was right now. 

So, really early, seeing that there was a whole year to be briefed on – they had gotten the bulletpoints for Amelia to write up Jane's speech but that still didn't even scratch the surface on what happened to their friends and colleagues – and also a whole year in which Jane had mostly been in solitary confinement in prison, with all the substandard hygiene and personal grooming opportunities that brought with it. 

When the alarm rang, they were both startled at first, bad memories of prison guards storming into their cells coming back. But when they saw each other, felt each other, the memories faded fast. They cried and laughed at the same time, the thought of finally being free, finally being able to set their own rhythm again bringing out a lot of emotions. 

It was astoundingly easy to fall back into their old routine. They made and ate breakfast, showered, got ready. All while talking with each other as always, even joking. Amelia wrote the speech up, as usual complaining about how the bullet points didn't really tell her anything at all and she just basically had to make it all up. 

Yes, obviously the horrors of the last year came up often, but it was surprising how quickly the memories could be forgotten now that they were together again, now that they were free. 

When it rang on the door they were still eating breakfast - they had been brought some food and supplies by government representatives yesterday, but they definitely had to go shopping right after Jane's ISN announcement. 

They prepared for leaving and went to the door. But it was not someone from ISN, standing there, it was their neighbor, Anita. In her arms she held what looked like a big furball. 

"Snowball!" 

They basically yelled it together. Both of them smiling and laughing, the cat was welcomed back into their home with lots of snuggling and cooing. They both had thought that Snowball had escaped and was now living a wild life outside, but apparently Anita had noticed the cat in the hallway and had taken her in. 

Anita seemed to be a little nervous, not really knowing how to interact with the two women who had been through so many horrors. 

"It was the least I could do. When they took you away, when they made the announcements, arresting everyone left and right, I… I didn't know what to do… I didn't want to…" 

"It's okay." 

Both Jane and Amelia smiled encouragingly. They weren't going to berate anyone for fearing for their own life. 

"There was no way for you to do anything more. We understand that, believe me. Thank you for taking care of Snowball, that is a whole lot."

Anita smiled and they apologized for not being able to ask her in because they didn't have any time. So instead they just stood in the hallway and shared some more small talk about the people in the building, who was arrested, who was let out and who didn't come back yet. 

Everyone had been in some way affected by Clark's regime. Nobody had made it through this year untouched and it would take quite a while to rebuild everything out of the rubble. 

But they would do it. Together.


End file.
